


Close, Close, Close

by Ericine



Series: Lush [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alien Culture, Betazoid Culture and Customs, Comfort Sex, Communication, Empathy, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e02 Darmok, Fear of loss, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Polyamory, Senses, Sex Toys, Starfleet is secretly kinky, Threesome - F/F/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericine/pseuds/Ericine
Summary: “If we all lived in a different time, maybe we wouldn’t be able to understand each other. Or maybe we never would have met.”





	Close, Close, Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leyenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/gifts).



> For Leyenn, who prompted me with "the first time they bring toys into the equation" :)
> 
> Basically, Darmok closes on a shot of Picard looking super thoughtful, but maybe others on the crew are feeling thoughtful too.

They’ve been together for nearly three months, not that Beverly’s keeping track. It’s just the kind of thing that hits her when she’s readying her departmental evaluation. She takes good notes, but she always likes to look things over, just in case.

It feels like it’s been such a long amount of time and such a short one as well. Odan feels like yesterday, but it feels like eons have occurred in-between. It’s an intense amount of time, and she thinks about Deanna’s request sitting somewhere on a Starfleet Medical computer waiting for evaluation, a request for a different counseling structure that has been signed off on by four people - three of whom, ironically, are perhaps a textbook example of why Deanna shouldn’t be the only counselor aboard the  _ Enterprise _ .

It’s not that there’s anything  _ wrong _ with what the three of them have. On the contrary, it’s one of the loveliest relationships Beverly’s ever been in, but she likes perspective, and she tries to think now of what she would tell a ship’s counselor if they weren’t on senior staff together and it wasn’t Deanna. That things are intense, maybe. That it’s exhilarating to be loved and wanted and touched this way. That there’s a tiny part of her terrified of all of that falling apart. That she knows that it can’t remain this way forever and that she doesn’t know where any of this will lead them.

That, as intense as it is, most days of the week, she comes home (they alternate rooms) to two people. They eat dinner. They talk about their days. They make plans for the holodeck and to attend ship functions. They have creative and loving sex. It’s just gotten to feel so normal so fast. And why has she not had that before? Was it because she was actively raising a son on her own? Was it because she does better in threes than in twos?

If Deanna notices her pensive mood, she doesn’t say anything. They usually do, the three of them. They usually come off shift and - in any combination - have so many things to say. But someone died today, and it wasn’t someone that any of them knew, but he was important, and important to Jean-Luc at that. So they sit in Will’s living room, silent. Probably lost in their own thoughts.

She decides to break the silence. “So, if you share all the significant thought wavelengths, is one penny enough for your thoughts? Or should I toss out two?”

Deanna chuckles. “Sorry,” Will says. “Long day.”

“I wasn’t sure if I knew how to start talking about it either,” Beverly admits.

“We take so much for granted, don’t we?” says Deanna thoughtfully, but it’s different than her usual lilting grace. There’s something a little harder about it, just a little, to where Beverly wonders if she’s just projecting. “If we all lived in a different time, maybe we wouldn’t be able to understand each other. Or maybe we never would have met.”

Will grins. “Or maybe we would have transcended all communication.” Deanna rolls her eyes good-naturedly, and for a moment, everything feels normal again.

“Can you imagine working on a ship with a comms officer, back when they still had to be able to translate when needed?” Beverly muses. “We know so much more now, but it’s still not enough. Sometimes communication still comes along with violence.”

When she looks at Deanna again, her lover’s eyes are big, imploring--and just a little bit...sad? “I’m glad I have you both. Here. And now.”

Beverly doesn’t know why she feels a bit of concern rush through her, but then she realizes that she’s right, because Will’s off the couch and sitting next to Deanna, pulling her into his lap. “Hey,” he says. “Hey, you can tell us.”

Beverly follows them. She kneels beside them both, and she doesn’t know why, but she’s always reached for Deanna’s hair when the other woman was feeling sad, and that’s what she does now.

Deanna leans into her hand and almost whimpers. She reaches up and pulls Beverly in for a kiss that feels like she’s reaching for something, but Beverly doesn’t know what. “I could feel it, you know, the way he wanted us to understand. I just thought of you both and how much  _ closer _ I wanted you two to be in that moment--”

Will presses his lips to her neck, and even from where she is, Beverly feels him hold her a little tighter. “And you pushed it aside to do you job,” he finishes. “You didn’t let yourself feel it until now.”

Deanna doesn’t even finish nodding before she kisses Beverly again, this time pulling her back so that she can press her back up fully against Will.

They’re all a little breathless now; they can’t help it. “What do you need?” Will asks. He emphasizes  _ need _ , meeting Beverly’s eyes. She understands.  _ Need _ , not want. She’s not sure exactly what to do, so she mirrors Will, pressing her face into the other side of Deanna’s neck.

Deanna shakes her head. “It’ll pass.”

“But it could pass faster,” Will says. “Tell us.”

Deanna’s hand reaches up and runs through Beverly's hair, and Beverly wonders if this is about her, because she’s still so new to both of them. She thinks back to an earlier conversation they had, not dissimilar to this one, except Beverly was the one feeling turbulent, with both of them comforting her.

“We want you to be okay,” she tells Deanna, remembering what Deanna had told her then. “We love you.”

Deanna closes her eyes and smiles. “I’ll be just fine,  _ ithái  _ ,” she says softly, and Beverly doesn’t know when that term of endearment became a simultaneous tool of reassurance, but it is now. “I just need you two close.”

“Close,” Beverly repeats, and looks to Will.

“I’ll show you,” he says.

* * *

Deanna actually whimpers when they both pull away from her for the short walk into Will’s bedroom, so Beverly’s a little surprised when he presses up against Beverly's back first, one leg hooked around hers. He wraps one arm around both of hers, holding them to her sides. The other undoes her uniform. His mouth is warm near her ear, his arousal very noticeable against her back. “You have to think  _ this _ ,” he says. “It’s a little less about what you do and more about what you think. Just follow me, but remember to think this.”

“This. Closeness.”

“Very close.”

Beverly differs from a lot of her friends at the Academy, in that she was never really turned on by someone being in command over her. If she was attracted to someone she was serving under, it was something else. She thinks, as her mouth goes dry, that maybe now she understands their perspective better. “Alright,” she manages to get out.

She pulls her uniform the rest of the way down, while Will undresses. Deanna’s already out of her clothes, so Beverly goes to her, thinks  _ close, close, close _ , warmth on her back, and loops her arms around her from behind, presses her mouth to her ear.

“Come with me,” she whispers, and then they’re walking backwards together toward the wall.

The wall’s cold on her back. She slides down a little bit and tries to replace the thoughts of  _ cold _ with thoughts of  _ close _ , wrapping one arm across Deanna’s chest, hand on her inner arm, then her breast. She nudges Deanna’s legs just a little farther apart and slides her fingers over her clit, her lips on her neck.

Deanna moans, but it seems like satisfaction and not distress.  _ Close, close, close _ , she thinks, as Deanna reaches back to hold Beverly’s waist, and Will’s coming to them now - almost  _ sweeping  _ \- across the room to press up against Deanna’s front, one hand on her chin, the other on her breast.

“Imzadi,” whispers Deanna, and Beverly feels them shift. She moves her hand to accommodate Will’s cock between Deanna’s legs. Beverly feels him brush her thigh.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” he asks, so much love in his voice, and Beverly pushes her thoughts away from the wetness pooling between her own thighs and into  _ close, close, close _ , Deanna needing to feel them, both of them, as much as she can.

“Imzadi,” Deanna moans, louder now. Beverly can feel her grind a little more insistently on his cock. She bites her lip and runs her mouth over Deanna’s shoulder, then the back of her neck.

Will pulls back from her mouth. “You like waiting just a little bit longer. Do you want to wait, or do you want to move?”

“Wait,” Deanna says, and Beverly can’t tell if it’s an answer or an order, and then she’s coming between them with a shudder.

Will kisses her forehead, then leans in and kisses Beverly. He goes for her mouth - he almost gets there. “Let’s move,” he says.

Beverly pulls back, and the wall is sticking to her a little, so she thinks  _ close, close, close _ , and Will picks Deanna up. For a minute, Beverly thinks he’s going to fuck her against the wall, but he turns to the bed. Beverly follows.

There are three violet objects lying there - two round, one curved. All are about half the length of Beverly’s smallest finger. Beverly climbs onto the bed and picks them up, and Will sets Deanna down so she’s sitting on the edge of the bed. He holds out his hand, and Beverly gives them to him. She wants to ask what they are, but Deanna’s turning around and meeting her on her knees, kissing her.

Beverly forgets, admittedly for a moment, what she’s supposed to be thinking about other than Deanna on her mouth and in her arms. She leaves space between them, but that’s enough time for Will to reach around and use the objects for their intended purpose. Deanna gasps, and when Beverly pulls away, they’re attached to each of her nipples. The last one sits directly above Deanna’s clit.

“Two,” Will says, and Beverly hears the low hum as they begin to vibrate.

She doesn’t see how they’re staying put, so they must be biometrically activated, probably linked to a few people’s physiologies, including Will’s.

The whole thing makes Deanna look like some kind of mermaid, or some sea goddess - Beverly can’t remember the reference exactly, but she’s beautiful. Deanna arches, reaching up over her head to pull Will’s head down for a kiss.

“I want my mouth on Beverly,” she tells him. He nods, and she turns around so her legs hang over the side of the bed again. Beverly slides forward just a little, and then Deanna’s leaning back, and Beverly settles her knees on either side of Deanna’s head. She looks up at Will, who’s still standing.

“Hold onto me,” he says, and she reaches for both of his shoulders. When she’s steady, Deanna lifts her legs, Will pulls them onto either side of him, and Beverly settles down onto Deanna’s tongue.

Beverly had known she was wet, but she didn’t know how wet. Deanna’s tongue slides over her, long and slow. Beverly can feel her moan when Will enters her, and then Deanna’s tongue is moving fast, just the way Beverly likes it, and Beverly’s watching Will close his eyes and groan as he thrusts into her.

Beverly bites her lip. She doesn’t remember being wound up this tight before, but she sure as hell is now.  _ Close, close, close _ . Deanna’s hands rise to Beverly’s thighs, steadying her, and she takes one hand off Will’s shoulder and reaches down for one of Deanna’s hands. “I love both of you,” she whispers, but it comes out a lot louder, and she can’t quite remember what she’s thinking at that moment, but Will looks at her, and Deanna flicks her tongue, and she bites her lip hard as she comes, holding onto both of them.

Deanna’s tongue slows, but Will doesn’t stop, and then Deanna’s speeding up again, pulling her back toward another orgasm, and that’s when Beverly stops thinking. There’s just rhythm and her hands and her body on theirs. She hears him break just a moment before she and Deanna do, and when that stops, they’re all moving backwards on the bed. He pulls off the vibrators and buries his mouth between Deanna’s legs while Beverly smooths her hair, kissing her mouth, her neck, her chest.

* * *

Will’s head is at the wrong end of the bed when they finish. No one moves.

“Betazoid communication, then?” she asks lightly, still a little breathless.

Deanna rolls onto her side, a move that looks like it takes a lot of effort, so Beverly’s glad she’s already facing her. “Mmhm,” she affirms, reaching across for Beverly’s hand. Will, between them, doesn’t right himself, just slides until his head’s about level with theirs. “Comfort. Sometimes it transcends words.”

“Spoken words, you mean.” Beverly squeezes her hand.

Will’s hand covers both of theirs. “Yeah. Bev, you know how your favorite way to read is when you’re wrapped in a blanket, with milky coffee and the smell of fresh baked bread in the air, listening to showtunes or 20th century classic rock?”

Beverly blinks. “Yes. Am I that predictable?”

Deanna giggles. “Don’t apologize for what makes you comfortable.”

Will nods. “The point is that you like to involve all of your senses. This is kind of like that.”

Beverly nods. “Is it always sexual?”

Deanna shakes her head. “Not always, but it really feels nice, doesn’t it? Sometimes I get afraid of losing things.” Will nuzzles her neck. “This kind of thing just reminds me that both of you are here, and I’m here, and no one’s floating away.”

Beverly didn’t know that she felt that way too. She squeezes her hand again, thinks and feels  _ solidarity _ . “And the vibrators?”

“Classic design, tweaked,” says Will.

“And biometrically activated.”

“Yes, would you like to be added? We can add you,” Deanna says. Beverly nods. “We’ll do it tomorrow.”

They lie there, intertwined for a few more minutes, until Beverly looks over at Will. “So uh, are you going to stay like that all night?” His legs are bent at the knees almost all the way, resting by the headboard.

Will shrugs. “I don’t know. Feels good.” Beverly laughs.

“Jack and I used to fiddle around with our own vibrators as well,” she says, closing her eyes. “You know how everyone does that kind of thing at Starfleet Academy? No one talks about it, but--”

“Yeah, I think I bargained the base model of those vibrators from someone at the Academy,” says Will thoughtfully.

Deanna laughs. “How has this never come up among any of us ever? No one’s mentioned it. Not Geordi, or Data, or--” She trails off.

“Maybe the three people most likely to bring it up are in this room?” Will suggests. There’s a silence, and then he gets up and turns himself around. “I’m getting tired.”

Beverly’s feeling antsy herself. She rises. “I’ll use your shower?” Will scoffs and nods, like he’s offended that she even has to ask. “Either of you want to come?” Will shakes his head. Deanna barely responds, like she’s already drifting off. Beverly begins picking their clothes up off the floor.

“So, you’re gonna have to share a little more,” Will tells her. “Were they good, Jack’s vibrators?” 

Beverly bends down to pick up Deanna’s clothes, and Will whistles. Deanna swats him. “You’re out of control,” she mumbles, and curls into him.

Beverly nods, remembering. “We were so  _ much _ back then. I designed the vibrators, of course - the physical design. And then there was this subspace control he fashioned so that we could wear them and control them while we were at work. I don’t know how we functioned.”

She walks out of the room with the pile of clothes and then gets into the shower, which means she completely misses the high-eyebrowed look Will exchanges with Deanna - and the quick, almost wordless conversation they have with each other right after.


End file.
